


【GGAD/格邓】新寡（ABO，pwp）

by yaoezi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi





	【GGAD/格邓】新寡（ABO，pwp）

邓布利多从未想过自己能真正杀死格林德沃，从能力和情感上讲都不大可能。

时针开始向十二点滑了，但他没有感到任何不适。这很好，他终于不用再独自度过那些湿热又阴冷的秋夜，不是因为不再“独自”，而是因为那些潮而灼人的情潮确实不会再来了。

因为格林德沃死了。距离自己杀死他已经两个多月了。

理论上讲他还可以被另一个更强大的alpha标记，但是哪里有比格林德沃更强大的alpha呢？

他躺在床上，被单风平浪静得像纯白海面。他没有睡，不久就到了下一天了。他急切地需要“品尝”一下自由的甜蜜，格林德沃没有禁锢他的身体，却为他的心编织了黄金笼，让他牢牢被困在名为格林德沃的监狱里。

邓布利多静候着，解脱与空虚渐渐淹没他的心。温水，一锅温热的水烹煮着他。等待的时间太过缓慢，把每一寸感觉变得不明显，像微积分。在这种无限的细分中邓布利多认为自己遗落了很多。

他最终还是发现了不对，熟悉的腰骶酸麻又一次袭击了他，邓布利多猛地睁开眼，难以置信地环顾，找不到放置目光之处。

不，这不可能，他清楚明白地记得他的魔咒击中了格林德沃，男巫倒下的画面也许已经模糊了，但自己所经历的灵魂撕裂般的疼痛是无法作伪的。

身边人群像吃尽仅有面包渣滓的老鼠一样散去了。他无知无觉，只一直盯着格林德沃的尸体，看着它被圣徒们收殓，抬离现场；而自己连摸一下棺盖的勇气和资格都没有。

没有，没有资格。

那为什么现在他的下身又漫上了陈旧的濡湿呢？

如果格林德沃真的没有死，他得迅速通知魔法部，又或者已经有人遭了他的毒手？邓布利多刚把手伸向魔杖又顿住，格林德沃就是这样一个总让人焦头烂额的恶棍。而自己无疑是最可笑的一个受害者。

而就是这一瞬间的迟疑让他失去了一切反击机会——格林德沃已经出现在了房间里。

“我回来了。”

格林德沃的语气极为平淡，像个下班回家的丈夫，他的底气可能主要来源于他手上拿着的，邓布利多的两根魔杖。

把两根魔杖并排摆放可不是个好主意，但邓布利多近些天显然顾不了这个，而现在他也没有了管它们的能力。

“你看看你，像个寡妇。”格林德沃竟然有点局促，像个第一次约会不知道说什么，只能欺负一下女朋友的坏小子。

他的着装并不是个巧合。从格林德沃“死亡”的那一天邓布利多就只穿黑色了，但在这种情况下，他当然不会蠢到说出这话。

又或者让格林德沃知道才是聪明的。黑色，最为隐晦，干净，能完美地遮掩和表达：

他爱他，胜过爱他自己。  
他恨他，胜过恨他的罪行。

他不明白格林德沃为什么回来，但他无法否认，他见到他的第一眼，内心唯一的念头是狂喜，下一秒才是罪恶，忧虑，痛恨，以及隐秘的……欲望。

没错，是欲望。

剪裁合体的西装裤子紧紧勒出他的曲线，裆部的缝合线贴着臀缝轧过去，不可否认，他就算一身肃穆，也依然是一个有吸引力的Omega。

“你就这么不想要我回来？”格林德沃绕到他身后，像绕过一根罗马柱，“可是没有我，你又该怎么办呢？”他的手意有所指地爬上邓布利多的后腰，却被Omega神经反射般地拍开了，速度快得像触电。

“你就那么想……要我的命？”格林德沃不无怨毒，并不是因为邓布利多没有手下留情，如果手下留情才是对他最大的侮辱。他不能接受的是邓布利多和他站在对立面上。

事实上邓布利多已经极力避免了，避免和格林德沃正面对抗，避免对他的审判，避免自己在旁人面前显出不那么轻松俏皮的一面。

他们曾经一起幻想成为死亡之主，但现在，两人都已经接近过死亡了，并且原因都是对方。

其实死亡也是一种优待。格林德沃被击中的时候想起了很多，不可思议的多。在德姆斯特朗时候的平头，阿不思后腰上的痣，那个被自己引诱的默默然男孩。一切。包括但不限于感情。

感情，一个多么无性的词汇，像水像雾像冰，不管伤人还是救人，都是同一种物质。

他的视线柔软地滑跌，像一块光泽良好的丝绸覆在邓布利多身上，拢住中年Omega仍良好的曲线。Alpha的本能纵容他打断了自己的遐思。

梅林啊，如果他真的死了，他会让邓布利多陪着他下地狱的。

邓布利多还不知道自己曾经离地狱只有一步之遥，在他看来，现在这间屋子就是地狱。他憎恨Omega的本能，但格林德沃的信息素丝丝缕缕地钻进他的鼻孔。

格林德沃身上多了很多让他不喜欢的气味，比如皮革与肉豆蔻。他更喜欢那个时候，盖勒特甚至还没有完全分化，只有岩兰草和胡椒的气息混合着缠绕在两人身上。而他自己的气息是过分清新的铃兰，盖勒特有时候会用这个打趣。

成年后那次饱含痛苦的标记极大地改变了邓布利多的信息素，比起一般的Omega，他的变化大得骇人，完完全全成了焦糖海盐巧克力的味道，原本的清香荡然无存，彻底变得甜腻又苦涩。

格林德沃吻了他，而他没有拒绝。依两人现在的状况，这个吻显然没有任何纯情地结束的可能性。格林德沃的舌头探进他的口中，他总是喜欢各种侵略性的动作。

邓布利多不想表现得弱势，但也不想太主动，他稍退开了些，用犬齿警告格林德沃不安分的舌头，却被他恬不知耻地绕着齿根舔了一圈儿。

两人你来我往，互不相让，默契好得让邓布利多胆战心惊，他猛地推开格林德沃，“你知道我想要什么，不想要什么。”

“你那时候可不是这么说的……让我想想……”格林德沃摸着下巴，装得像他真在回忆似的，“你说你什么都想要。”  
“这还不是最好听的呢……你还说要让我在你的身体里成结，要是能标记就更好了”  
“‘射在里面吧……我不怕怀孕……’你当时的恳求多可爱呀。”格林德沃学着少年的声调，但他们都回不去那个像梨一样清甜脆生的夏天了。

“再来一次吗？我的爱人？”格林德沃笑了，是发自内心的笑，只有发自内心才能让邓布利多遍体生寒，“在你杀死我一次之后？”

邓布利多接近精神崩溃，自己花了那么多时间和精力去分析他，面对他，对抗他，而他却把这场觉得决斗搞得像情趣式的打斗。他提起它时轻飘飘的语气，像在谈一场前戏。

格林德沃并没有他表现出来的那么轻松，他花了很大的代价才康复，至今心脏处还会隐隐作痛。所以他这次前来当然不只是为了解决邓布利多的小小问题，也是侵占，宣誓和口蜜腹剑的阴谋。

计划顺利的话，邓布利多很快就能一直陪着他了。

他现在要提前采撷胜利的果实了，中年的Omega情欲丝毫不见减弱，甚至由于长久以来的压抑还有更强的趋势，他甚至在格林德沃企图扒下他裤子的时候抬了抬腰。这给了格林德沃某种默许。

邓布利多的臀部对于他这个年纪来说过分丰腴了，不是甜食能够堆砌出的软滑多汁的那种丰腴，而是弹性十足的肌肉，如果发力会紧实地簇起，两侧形成戳不动的凹陷，股缝处则会结出幽深的暗影。

格林德沃试探性地轻拍，肉浪并不粘手，余波未平地颤动，回复着掌心的火热，并激发它压抑的暴虐。

他把它捏在手里抖了几下，像是在估算重量。随即证明了不只是那么简单，格林德沃把他惯用的手抬得很高。

“你居然能对自己的Alpha下得去手？”他在他的臀上重重掴了一巴掌，没几秒那个掌印就泛着红微微隆起了。“真不愧是圣人邓布利多。”

邓布利多还欲争辩，但格林德沃要的显然不是答案。他扬手又是几下；邓布利多了解这种情趣的存在，他没想到自己有一天也会深陷其中。

他不是什么圣人。他当然明晓情爱，它无色无味，但坚实得像骨肉之躯，足以在拥抱缠绵间让人深陷。他当年自己对纽特说的：“我不能对抗格林德沃，必须由你来。”

他最终成为了一个出尔反尔的小人，深知这一点之后邓布利多几乎默认格林德沃的惩罚（或者说苛待）是正确的，在他暂停掴打，轻抚臀瓣的时候，柔情蜜意地蹭他的掌心，换得一顿仔细的端详。

臀肉肿胀得泛红透亮，可怜巴巴。邓布利多应该感谢格林德沃没有提出报数或是其他什么羞耻的要求。

Alpha权当自己是惩罚够了，再下手的时候就带了宠爱意味。力道更轻，部位更敏感。后腰被男人的掌扫过，也像挨了鞭打似的，渡上了一圈麻。

格林德沃挑选处所精心得很，在这方面他记性好得惊人，过了近半个世纪，他仍能准确撩拨邓布利多的神经。谁能想到道貌岸然的邓布利多教授会因为被打屁股而如此兴奋呢？

“够了……格林德沃……”邓布利多在被掌掴到高潮和软声求饶之间选择了后者。

“我并不这样认为。”格林德沃审判道。

他把阴茎放进他的股缝，操他的屁股，字面意义上的。他并不插入邓布利多的后穴，只是让它夹在那两团被打得红肿发热的丰臀间。

Omega涌出的过量情液让滑动毫不艰涩，弹性绝佳的肌肉被挤压出阴茎的形状，像是用手指在沙地上作画。Alpha筋络分明的茎身贴着穴口碾过去，榨出更多腥甜的液体让摩擦变得更为顺畅色情。

邓布利多同样不好受，不被插入不代表他没有感觉。他的臀部热辣辣地发麻，血液流动加速，一波波的像汹涌海浪，与格林德沃的拍击同步席卷他。他迷恋这类变态的快感不是一两天了，从他爱上格林德沃这件事上就可见一斑。

Alpha换了进攻方式，一贯的拐弯抹角，故弄玄虚。他捏住自己的根部向下压，龟头顶开紧闭的股缝挤进邓布利多两腿之间。

格林德沃阴茎本身的角度是上翘的，腿交时无需任何辅助就能逼仄地压迫Omega湿漉漉的会阴和鼓胀紧绷的囊袋。

梅林呐，他怎么还没有进来的意思。邓布利多想。

“你是想在我之前先射一次吗？差到这种程度了？”邓布利多刻意嘲讽，用激将法实在是迫不得已，他无法忍受更多了，聚在下腹的情热只差一个火星就能点燃。

格林德沃如他所愿暂缓了对他下身的亵玩，事实上面对这样圆润的肉臀和丰满的大腿，性器官也不算是唯一吸引人的了，但既然他的Omega开了口……

发情期的小穴经不起任何试探，那显而易见的是个深渊，格林德沃的两指被吸进去，被穴肉牵引着送到深处，那里汁液饱满，带着鲜橙般的腥气，他两指稍一搅动就榨出了甜水。

男性Omega有两重敏感点，对于巫师同样适用。格林德沃现在找准了靠外的那一处，指尖不留情面地戳下去，像按动了某个开关，让Omega泄出大量体液。

他刚才可能经历了一个小小的高潮，也可能没有，邓布利多想。现下的情况容不得他多想，他只需要沉溺。那一大股甜汁儿被Alpha浪费地抹在臀瓣上，浪费者又意犹未尽地吮了吮手指。

这之后他变得易于进入许多。邓布利多反应过来发生了什么的时候已经晚了，丰臀无比配合地画圈迎合着Alpha的玩弄。无论怎样，只要落到格林德沃手里他就无法避免失态。

他一边耐心过分地扩张，一边舔舐他淡褐色的乳尖，格林德沃似乎打定主意要让这场性事变得愉悦。

邓布利多忽然觉得自己像是被疼爱着的。

“被疼爱”。这个词和这个行为的发出者都让他作呕。

他确实得到了快感，但对于愉悦他不能苟同。他在舒爽的同时觉得自己被羞辱了，又或者这舒爽就是羞辱的一部分。

邓布利多不知道这是出于过往的芥蒂还是自己刻意的疏离，这种疏离让他靠近性而远离爱，现在他要遵从本能，离性更近一步。

他抓住格林德沃的手腕将他抽离，像个真正刚刚守寡的Omega一样，又饥又渴地握住格林德沃的阴茎抵在自己穴口。

幸而在插入这件事上格林德沃没有再为难他，硕大的龟头破开Omega松软的肉壁，直抵到生殖腔口。

没有任何一对Alpha和Omega如此势均力敌而又完美相契。他想起那年夏天格林德沃，或者叫盖勒特更好，在黏腻的喘息中夹藏的赞叹：“我们是天作之合。”

现在仍是。在格林德沃进入他的时候，邓布利多清楚地认识到这一点，不只是身体上。

邓布利多在片刻之后才找回失去的听觉，刚才的一瞬间世界都安静了，他只能感受到心脏泵出血液的声响，随后是情液被挤出的细微水声，最终才是格林德沃的喘息。

像过了一个世纪。

后颈的腺体被叼住，他颤抖得不经思考。邓布利多明明不应该再惧怕标记了，但每当格林德沃靠近他的后颈，那种熟悉的耻辱就会再次袭击他：当年被Alpha咬过的腺体像是破碎的玻璃珠，碎片顺血管被运到心脏和指尖。于是当他想起他或触碰他的时候，它们就来复仇了，带来尖锐的刺痛。

于是他下意识给了身后的Alpha一个肘击，但格林德沃丝毫不在意肋骨处的钝痛，反而笑起来，今夜他异常爱笑，仿佛要补全半个世纪以来他应得的欢声笑语。

“你就是这样的吗？邓布利多教授？”比起不满，格林德沃这句话更像是调情，“一次又一次地想杀掉你的Alpha？”

实际上，他们之间不存在一般AO结合时的从属关系，阿不思•珀西瓦尔•伍尔弗里克•布赖恩•邓布利多不会是任何人的所有物，格林德沃也不行。

但这不妨碍他的情液涨溢，仿佛格林德沃的性器是一柄锋利的刀，划伤他的粘膜，流下的实际上都是淋漓鲜血。

邓布利多的大腿内侧一片湿泞，Alpha抽插时，后穴周围的组织全被牵动，整个臀部都被迫一收一放地律动着。格林德沃确实了解他的身体，不靠记忆，而靠感觉和共鸣。

邓布利多没有意识到他们一直在以一个极为别扭的姿势滚在一起，上身在床上而下身不在，仿佛置身悬崖，下一秒就要齐心协力地坠入深谷。

反正总不能是坠入爱河。

格林德沃显然没把他当娇弱的Omega使用，他两手穿过邓布利多胁下，强人所难地要他站立，发情期的Omega根本站不住，何况他还被操着。

但他很快明白了格林德沃的意图，他要自己看清楚——看这个圣人是如何痛苦，如何忠贞的。他有些同情自己，不因为格林德沃的亏待，而是因为自己错过的，本有机会得到的欢愉。

一直不愿面对格林德沃的他被掰过下巴看向另一边，看到的却不是格林德沃的脸，而是比他更可怖的——自己的脸。

太可怕了，为什么他没有注意到这个房间里有镜子呢？格林德沃扯开他的腿，把两人的交合处暴露在镜中，他眼见着自己无力控制身体，被情潮掀翻。

“看到了吗？你要记住这一刻。”记住他如何死里逃生，如何去而复返，如何……邓布利多此刻反而放空了，他深知格林德沃不屑于揭他的旧伤疤，因为他擅长创造新的。

但他们之中有一个恋旧者，或者只是用旧事折磨自己。他惊觉那两个月中他们第一次玩这种情趣，是在自家阁楼那面陈旧的镜子前，弟弟妹妹还都在楼下打闹……

“集中注意，圣人。”格林德沃不满意了，“别让我觉得你才是那个死人。”

奈何他早就过了在床上卖乖求饶的年纪，把嘴唇严严实实抿成一个钻心剜骨。格林德沃偏要听他叫，压住Omega的敏感点碾过去，再捅开生殖腔口。

“回去……回到床上去……”邓布利多竭力保持声音的平稳，但格林德沃把这当作一个顺从他要求的妥协，Omega的短句里掖着示弱求欢的注脚，这不代表Alpha会轻易翻过这篇。

不过一点小让步还是可以的。格林德沃钳制着邓布利多视线的手松开了，但Omega的眼睛并没有离开镜子。镜中的画面让人移不开眼，像是一场令人兴奋的色情表演，只有少量间隙才会意识到这么淫荡可口的就是自己。

或许是两人的目光都过分灼热，那面镜子像是突然中了魔咒一样映出格林德沃在他身体内，有一瞬间邓布利多怀疑这是厄里斯魔镜，而他当下的真实愿望，就只是被格林德沃填满。

不幸的是，这只是一个魔咒，它只能攫取人的视线，邓布利多注视着镜中两人相连的部位，原始的律动抹去他和格林德沃的纠葛，抹去他的身份，甚至抹去他的理智，只有在他放荡后穴里的阴茎才是真实的。

也许这就是厄里斯魔镜呢？也说不准。

邓布利多着地的一条腿有些打战，现在的格林德沃无法确保自己能把邓布利多稳稳抱着了，虽然他很渴望让邓布利多像个婴儿一样被他把着，双腿分开，摆出心无芥蒂的坦荡模样。

于是战场又转回了床上，但邓布利多已经没有了剑拔弩张的精力，格林德沃倾在他身上，冲击力对于一个中年Omega的生殖腔来说实在有些过分了。

“盖尔……你这该死的！”邓布利多被顶得生疼，连他自己也没有意识到他叫出了以前的称呼，仿佛他们是在戈德里克山谷的星空下。

“我不会死的，”格林德沃语气癫狂，像隔着铁窗去拥抱一颗星星，“我死了就太亏了，我还没把你操到怀孕呢。”

Alpha大力进出他的内腔，邓布利多在恍惚间的一点点理智提醒他要感到恐惧，天知道格林德沃想干什么。如果他真的射进去了，照发情期的怀孕几率……

“求你了……不……”他难以想象自己大着肚子站在霍格沃茨讲课的场景，这种比死亡微小得多的威胁却让他屈服了，发出狐狸似的哀叫。

邓布利多吐出的词语像他的下体一样湿，肉壁滑得像流体，能禁得住格林德沃的任何操干。它们违背主人的意志，曲意逢迎。

一个憔悴的中年Omega哼哼唧唧的姿态理应激起任何人的同情，但格林德沃可是格林德沃，而这个Omega正是邓布利多，所以这个公理不成立。

他被干得失神，双腿无意识的踢蹬，足跟在床单上磨得泛红。乳晕涨红，细腻得招人亲吻。格林德沃也确实这么做了，这种温柔让邓布利多感到罪孽深重，格林德沃的唾液又像毒汁般让人刺痛又麻痹。

这时候倒不是他不愿意出声了，他损失了太多水分，  
实在是发不出一点儿声音，喉咙里干涩黏滞，像一块过期糖果。

他该沉溺于肉欲了，抛开邓布利多这个姓氏，Omega的本能宽慰他：这是可以的。他全身心投入这场性爱中了。是的，他现在愿意承认这是一场性爱了，有格林德沃帮他逃避责任。

一定是Alpha的气息迷昏了他的头。邓布利多勾着格林德沃的脖子，抿去了他浅金色鬓角上的一滴汗，细长的手指顺着背肌柔情蜜意地下滑，大腿也缠紧了他的腰，甜蜜缠绵得如同十几年未曾谋面的老情人。

事实上他们就是十几年未曾谋面的老情人，如果把决斗排除在外的话。

在这场战役中，他们都承担了对方的一部分罪恶。对一个人有执念是一件奇怪的事，太久没见，久到只剩一个模模糊糊的影子，久到分不清是爱他还是恨他，只是像刻在心上的一道疤，不疼了，但也抹不掉。

哦梅林，我不爱他。不，爱，他。邓布利多不知道自己什么时候养成了在高潮前胡思乱想的坏习惯。可能是太久没有过这样的体验了，后穴的高潮与Alpha射精同步。谢天谢地，他没有在内腔里成结。

他高兴得太早了。那张泪痕纵横的脸上露出的解脱神情让格林德沃心头火起。这明明不是强暴而是和奸。 已经成结的阴茎生生顶进了内腔口，邓布利多痛得几乎撕裂，发疯似的捶打身上的Alpha，全然忘了自己是个伟大巫师。

让他死。格林德沃卡住邓布利多的脖颈，他只是想制止他的攻击以避免自己旧伤复发。不巧在脑海里听到了这个声音。邓布利多的拳头逐渐失去力气，软绵绵地垂下，曾经锐利的蓝眼睛里现在除了情欲，还有恐惧。能让邓布利多恐惧的只有他。

格林德沃能清晰地感受到他的生命在自己手下流失，多么迷人。

Shall we die , just a little？

过分浓郁的信息素像格林德沃扼住他咽喉的手掌一样让人窒息。他无法呼吸了。绵延不绝的高潮是Omega的特权，髋部以下舒爽到酥软，邓布利多流着泪发出不甘的哀鸣。  
他在死亡的边缘吮吸快感，足可以称之为淫荡。

如果就这么死掉呢……？他恍惚间想。毫无体面，见不得人地死在老对手和老情人的床上？这个选项没有一丝一毫正确性，却充满诱惑力。

但这些想法随着情潮褪去了，格林德沃松开手，邓布利多抵触空气进入肺的行为徒劳无功，像退潮后的沙滩，留下一片七零八落的狼藉。他大口呼吸着，砭骨的寒冷从腺体处冒上来，仿佛戒毒失败，逼着他靠在Alpha身边。

邓布利多真的消耗过度了，Alpha偏高的体温烘得他迷迷糊糊睡着，毫无防备的样子让格林德沃错觉他们家庭幸福，婚姻美满。格林德沃喜欢这样，他必须确保这些柔软的红发明天还在他的胸口纠缠，他想看到。

事实上在发情期里，邓布利多还暂时不想逃。


End file.
